1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage racks and, more particularly, to such a storage rack, which comprises a plurality of trays pivoted to a pivot shaft, and a plurality of flat accessories boxes selectively and detachably fastened to the trays for keeping accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various storage boxes are known for keeping accessories and small items. These storage boxes commonly comprise a box body defining a plurality of compartments for keeping different accessories, and a cover hinged to the box body. Several storage boxes may be joined, forming a storage rack.
There is known a loose-leaf type storage rack, which comprises a pivot shaft, a plurality of trays, and a plurality of flat accessories boxes mounted in the trays. The trays each have a plurality of knuckles respectively pivotally coupled to the pivot shaft such that the trays are arranged in a stack and can be turned about the pivot shaft together or respectively relative to one another. Positioning structure (not shown) is provided between the pivot shaft and the knuckles such that the trays can be respectively positioned in the desired angular position after having been turned about the pivot shaft. This design of loose-leaf type storage rack is functional. However, because the flat accessories boxes are available in only one single size, the user cannot arrange different sizes of flat accessories boxes in the trays to provide different combinations.